Gone Away
by north-star babe
Summary: Jake's POV one shot. Kind of a songfic. A little angsty. Please r and r, I would love you forever!


****Disclaimer: I wish I were Stephanie Meyer, but seeing as I'm on fanfic, it's obious I'm not. Nor am I Three Doors Down, so this all belongs to them.****

****JAKE POV  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,<br>__I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time,  
><em>_Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
><em>_I feel there's nothing I can do,  
><em>_Yeah_

The leaves rustled and came loose as the wind stripped away whatever little life they had left. I marveled at them flurring all around me, dead, waiting to reach the ground in peace. A tiny whimper escaped my muzzle as the wind howled. As strange as it felt to admit, I felt as dead as the leaves, as angry as the wind. Is Bella still alive? Did the bloodsucker kill her?

Bella was the one thing that meant more than life. And I could have lived with the agony of her choosing Edward over me. At least she was happy and alive. But having the leech stop her heart and steal her mortality? Make the girl I loved a stone? I couldn't deal with that. And further I knew, the toxic words Leah spoke to me two months ago had the inevitible possibility of being true. _"He'll probably just kill her anyway." _And that was when the agony turned into a mortal wound in my heart.

My ears heard a whimper belonging to a human throat. The sound, so strangley musical, intoxicated me, like feeling alive all over again. Unwillingly, the human me, Jacob Black, resurfaced. Willing the wolf in me to run full throtle at the noise, to barrel after the beautifully pungent smell. I recognized that whimper; it was more precious than the sweetest angel. More divine than any God.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
><em>_After all I knew it had something to do with you,  
><em>_I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
><em>_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

She stood, tears swimming in her now golden eyes. Shaking weakly, like a marble statue crumbling away. So physically different, in my opinion I guess less beautiful, but inside she was still what counted, inside she was still Bella Swan. I couldn't dispute that.

I stepped in front of her, examining what she had become, trying to understand why she was here. Here without _him._

"J-Jacob, it's y-you," She whispered in disbelief, words flowing into each other elegantly, falling to her knees gracefully. That was so unlike her. I smiled internally, her uncanny ability to end up in the ER by tripping was one of my favorite things about her. I guess that was gone now. "C-can I talk t-to you?" What I think she meant to say was 'Even though I broke your heart, we're still friends, we can still talk, right?' The anwser was yes, being mad at Bella was beyond me.

In response I went behind a tree and phased back, though I strongly detested the idea. My human body had been so... unecessary for so long I felt like a stranger in it. It was like walking around with cottonballs up your ears, and being stuck in a permanent squint. Like walking on crutches and being obese. It was so utterly uncomfortable.

"Bella," I said hoarsely as I tried speaking for the first time in forever. "What's happened, where's-?" Just in case something was mortally wrong I didn't dare speak the bloodsucker's name.

"Well," Her voice was thick with pain, eyes dark with torment. "He's..." Bella paused, wincing. She didn't have to finish the thought.

"Gone," I put no emotion behind the word. She meant one of two things. One, he left her again, for some unfathomable reason. Or two, he went wherever you go when your forever is over.

The word made her choke over a fresh batch of sobs. She nodded as the marble surface of her face was ruined with the water in her eyes. What was I supossed to say? He was practically her everything, although I hated to admit it.

Bella looked at me sideways, hiding her face, "Have you forgiven me?" Her words were barely audible. What was I going to say? 'No I hate you, go away?' If that's what she expected, she was way off.

"I have," I sounded tough enough. She smiled, but it was all wrong. She wasn't happy, or grateful, proud, or estatic. She was simply acknowlegeing me. I knew it then, that the unfathomable was true, Bella was dead like me.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?  
><em>_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?  
><em>_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,  
><em>_Kryptonite_

"We don't know how, but around the area, someone conjured up another army of newborns," Bella shuddered, I knew she was thinking of Victoria. It was no secret that that Victora still haunted her, despite the fact that she was gone. "Jasper thought it was too out of hand to wait for the Volturi." A frown that appeared permanent tugged even harder at her lips. "There were over forty deaths in Port Angeles. So we went after them, we couldn't identify the creator, but we got them. And Edward, he got..." She stopped there, sobbing harder again. I know I'd seen her empty before, but now it was like stumbling across grandeur ruins thousands of years after they were abandoned. She was desolate.

"Bella," I tried at sympathy, but that, like Edward, was gone. "don't do anything rash. He wouldn't have wanted you to." I barely knew the leech, but I could swear I heard his twisted velvet vioce pleading.

_Keep her safe,_ it said, and this was the one thing he said that I could never disagree with.

"I wanna be with him, wherever he is. God," she focused her attention to the canopy of trees shrouding them in darkness. "please let me be with him." Bella's voice was so coated in request that at that moment, any god I could have fathomed would grant her wish. But this was life, and I am pretty sure it's not God's job to be that merciful.

I felt tears forming behind my eyes; how many people have to watch their best friend, maybe more than that, pay the price of forever?

_You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep  
><em>_You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
><em>_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead  
><em>_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

"I know you don't have Edward physically." I'd been able to turn her river of tears into a trickle. Now all I needed was the right words. "But some shard of his soul will never leave you. The love was too powerful to be broken like that." And to my amazement, she smiled, although hollow. A little awkward, too, like she had never done it before. Still, it meant something.

"He always said he didn't have a soul." Her eyes were far off, staring beyond my face and into the past.

"Edward always had his twisted delusions." My attempt at a joke broke her reverie and she considered my opinion.

"He was deluded enough to fall in love with me," she sighed. Bella turned to me, humor tugging at her mouth, but not quite reaching her eyes.

"Then I'm just as crazy as him."

It seems like she just remembered what happened between us. "He was everything. But I guess the eclipse is over now, huh?" That was what I technically thought Edward was in Bella's life. Unnatural, but consuming. I, on the other hand, was the sun. And if the bloodsucker hadn't been around, we would have been together. But just because it was meant to be doesn't mean it has to exist. Covered by the eclipse, she would never see me shine.

"You're not even there, are you Bells?" Her sould had left awhile back, but now she was farther off than ever before. Distant, gone. Her eyes were vacant, her body a statue.

"Bella?" I sighed, knowing that she was feeling the hole in her chest widen.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
><em>_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?  
><em>_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,  
><em>_Kryptonite._

"I'm okay." It was almost frightening to watch the statue she'd become stumble to life. Unwillingly, I backed away, the scent of bloodsucker fresh on her body. "Jacob?" Her voice was musical.

"Yes?" I responded tentatively. My voice, juxtaposed with hers, sounded harsh, menacing.

For the first time since our not-so-blissful reunion, she actually looked into my eyes. her indecipherable expression boring a hole in my heart. It was impossible to tell what she held in her eyes. Anger? Agony? Loathe? _Love?_

"I've been away for a long time. Because of you." She knew what I meant, and the way she looked at me made it impossible to meet her penetrating gaze.

"Why did you leave? Did I really hurt you that badly? Of course I did. but no matter how strong or how weak I've been, you'll still always be my sun, right." It was more of a statement than a question.

"If you want a hyperactive sun who happens to be a werewolf. A sun that will never again be socially accepted by this town and constantly make derogatory remarks about your kind without meaning to. Then yes, I will be your sun, forever and for always."

Then Isabella Swan did the most amazing thing. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Review and I'll love you more than Jacob and Edward's combined love for Bella!<p> 


End file.
